The Brawl Open
by BlazikenFlare
Summary: A tournament of epic porportions is about to begin! Who will win? Who will be there? Find out inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any other video game/anime referenced in this fic. All characters except OCs belong to their respectful owners.

The Brawl Open

Chapter One/Prologue: _The Briefing_

_It's been about three months since the Subspace Emissary incident. The entire Smash World had been put back to normal. Tabuu was defeated for good. The Smashers went back to their normal way of life: competing for fun and for the entertainment of the citizens of the Smash World..._

Smash City, the center of the Smash World, is where everything happened. It was the busiest section of all of Smash World. There was a coliseum in the western part of the city where tournament and exhibition Brawls were held. Vendors and hustlers were littering the streets. It was like New York, but in a different world. The city was very high tech. Some of the sidewalks were moving conveyor belts that took you where you needed to go. Cars were anti-gravitational. But the major landmark of the city was the Smash Mansion, the living quarters of all of the Smashers. Right now, the Smashers were all sleeping in the Mansion. It was early in the morning.

In the lobby of the Mansion, two giant, floating, white hands were talking with each other. The lobby was a very spacious room in the mansion. In the front of the room was the entrance which was two automatic glass doors. Upon entering the mansion, the stairs would be directly across from the doors. A red carpet went from the first flight of stairs to the door. The floor was black and white tiled and cleanly polished. On the left and right sides of the room, opposite of each other, were two doors. On the left side was a glass door that led to an office. On the opposite side were double doors that led to the auditorium. Beside the door on the right side of the room was another set of double doors. This one led to the dining hall where the smashers ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day.

The two floating hands continued chattering with each other. One hand was calmly floating while he was talking. The other one flounced and twitched about while he was talking. The twitching hand was holding a giant foghorn as he talked.

"So the construction of the New Mansion is complete, right?" The calm hand asked.

"Uh huh! It's way bigger and better than better than this old Mansion, too!" The crazy hand said.

"Good. Now, you said you've gotten the best people you could find from other universes, right?"

"Yep! I've even arranged for the old smashers to come back!"

"Excellent! So, shall we wake them up to make the announcement?"

"Ooooh! I'm gonna like this part!" Crazy Hand said. Crazy turned toward the staircase and pressed the button on his giant foghorn.

HOOOOOOOONNNNK!!! The sound of the giant foghorn echoed throughout the entire Mansion. Silence followed for a brief second, and then the sound of angry yelling could be heard from a distance, but was getting closer…very, very, fast.

"YAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" A blue flash of light was seen rushing down the stairs, and then, when it reached the bottom of the stairs, it launched itself into the air. Crazy was then hit by a flying, spinning blue ball and pinned to the ground by a very ticked off blue hedgehog.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! Why did you just do that?!" He was attempting to choke the hand, but was failing to do so because of Crazy's lack of a neck.

"Help! Get this crazy hedgehog off me! Heeeeeelp!"

"Sonic, that's enough." Master Hand opened his palm and Sonic was lifted up by telekinesis. He gently placed Sonic on the staircase and let him out of his psychic grasp.

"Alright then, talk! Why am I awake right now?!" Sonic asked, obviously annoyed.

"We'll explain that later. Just wait here."

Sonic sighed. "Fine…" he said in a defeated, yet still annoyed tone.

Soon after, the other smashers filed in on the first floor staircase to see what was going on. There was chatter among the smashers who were curious as to why they were woken up so suddenly.

"Now, now. There's no reason to be alarmed. You all may be wondering what you're doing here. We'll be explaining that right after you eat breakfast. After you eat, report to the auditorium. You are dismissed."

"Yessirrrr…." Everyone said in a sleepy tone. Some smashers stood on the staircase and chatted amongst themselves before heading to the cafeteria.

"Link…I'm still sleepy…" Zelda said to Link in her cutest voice.

"What do you want me to do? I'm tired too." Link replied.

"Carry me?" Zelda asked, her arms open wide like a baby reaching for its mom.

"What? No way!" Link shouted blushing furiously.

"Pweeeeeeaaase?" Zelda looked at Link with pleading eyes and made her face as cute as possible.

Link blushed even harder. "F-fine. Alright." Link picked Zelda up bridal style and headed to the dining hall along with the other smashers.

End Chapter.

**Author's Notes: I don't know what came over me to put that last part in. I personally think this came out as close to how I imagined it as possible. I actually laughed a bit while I was writing the Sonic part. There's a reason this chapter is so short. One, I have a feeling the introduction of the other characters will take really long in the next chapter. Two, This thing has been saved on my computer for so long…I needed to get it on the internet or I'd forget about it. In fact, my other fic has only one chapter. I have half of the second saved on my computer…Now that I look at it...it looks even shorter on ....crap. The future chapters will be much, much longer. Now then, this fanfic will have lots of characters from different videogames/anime. If you have any suggestions, feel free to give your character nominations. Peace! Read, Review and all that jazz.**


End file.
